Harpy
The Harpy is the fourth boss encountered in Slayin. Appearance The Harpy has a pair of brown wings with red tips. Its head is orange, with a green layer over the head. Its body appears to be brown, and the feet are blue and divided into two segments. Attacks The Harpy alternates between two main attacks. When the battle commences, the Harpy enters from above and floats in the sky in the middle of the screen. It then sends five projectiles in the form of feathers in multiple directions. Most of these feathers land on a certain spot on the ground and disappear as the Harpy proceeds to its next attack. Feathers with a set of five feathers.]] The Harpy uses its feathers attack when it arrives to fight the player's character for the first time. Depending on its position, the feathers may land on one side of the screen or be spread out in different places along the ground. These feathers are harmful at any point of contact until they disappear. When the Harpy attacks by throwing feathers from one side of the screen, the Knight, Wizard and Knave are usually not vulnerable if they remain on the other side of the screen. If the Harpy appears near their current location, they may be able to attack the boss before it attacks. In this case, the Harpy will not shoot out feathers, and teleport to another area of the screen. This is sometimes the same location it was initially in when it was attacked. If the playable character does not land a hit on the Harpy, it may move to another area of the screen by teleporting. Other times, it may repeat the same feathers attack from the same position and not disappear at all. Slamming In between feather attacks, the Harpy can also ascend out of the screen's view and attempt to slam down on the playable character with its body. A sound effect and the Harpy's complete disappearance from above signals this attack. Almost immediately after vanishing from the screen, the Harpy dives down to the initial position the Knight, Wizard or Knave is at as the attack begins. The Harpy will hit the ground before ascending, causing damage to the protagonist if he is in the way. The Harpy may continue to body slam or will resume its feathers attack. Multiple body slams usually occur in a quick succession without delay, unlike the deploying of feathers. Vulnerabilities slaying the Harpy.]] The Harpy is vulnerable at any point of its body during any time of the battle. Long range weapons from the Knight may be able to hit it as it descends from the top of the screen. The player must be able to hit the Harpy fifteen times before it is slain. As with all other boss fights, the defeated Harpy gives the player 1000 points, but this value increases to 10,000 if the player can defeat the boss without the main character taking any damage. Category:Bosses